


Fairy Lights and Dragon Queens

by Deadsettt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadsettt/pseuds/Deadsettt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘But Lexaaaaaaaa,’ Clarke whines as Lexa pushes her towards the front of Raven’s unit. Lexa tuts at her girlfriend’s reluctance and pulls her towards the door, knocking on it and waiting. When Raven opens the door, she is met with a smug looking Lexa and a grumpy looking Clarke who is wearing a “Mother of Dragons” t-shirt. Raven dissolves into laughter which makes Clarke scoff.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Lexa's planned a date and needs to keep Clarke busy while she sets it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights and Dragon Queens

**Author's Note:**

> The irony I post this on Valentines Day lmao

**Commando [10:52PM]**  
_Can you do me a favour?_

 

**W(r)ench Monkey [10:55PM]**  
_Sure thing commando, wats up?_

 

**Commando [10:56PM]**  
_You’re never going to stop calling me that are you?_

 

**W(r)ench Monkey [10:58]**  
_Ur damn right im not_

 

Lexa huffs at her phone, frowning because she hates that nickname with a passion; no one is allowed to call her that, full stop. 

 

**Commando [10:58]**  
_I need you to keep Clarke busy tomorrow_

 

**W(r)ench Monkey [10:59]**  
_Ooooo now im interested_  
_Y?_

 

**Commando [11:01]**  
_No_  
_Remember last time?_

 

**W(r)ench Monkey [11:03]**  
_Ok fair point_  
_Ill keep her busy 2morrow ;)_  
_We can marathon got_

 

**Commando [11:04]**  
_Thank you Raven_

 

Clicking her phone off, Lexa throws it to the side and gets up off the couch, heading to the kitchen to check on the pizza. Pulling the oven door open, she decides the pizza needs a few more minutes before closing it again and heading over to where Clarke is sat hunched over an art diary at the table. It’s a common occurrence for Lexa to find her girlfriend sitting over a book, writing down ideas or just drawing when inspiration strikes, and to completely block out the world as she does it. This time, her pencil is carefully drawing a series of straight, jagged lines that look to Lexa like some kind of weird animal creature, a half deer half bird? Lexa has no clue but sits down in the chair next to Clarke and leans her head on her shoulder while she waits. 

 

‘Clarke,’ Lexa whispers, nudging her nose into Clarke’s neck, but without reaction. She frowns and begins to snake her arm around Clarke’s waist, which makes the woman falter. Beginning to kiss her neck lightly is what gets Clarke to finally put her pencil down and turn towards her, a look of exasperation on her face.

 

‘Yes, Lexa?’ Clarke crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at Lexa, irritated that her girlfriend interrupted her even though Lexa could see she was very busy. 

 

‘Food,’ Lexa grins, pulling away from Clarke and heading back towards the kitchen, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head before walking away. Lexa hears Clarke huff from the table and chuckles, pulling the pizza out of the oven and setting it down on the breadboard as she searches for plates and something to cut the pizza with. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to cut up the pizza and she brings it out to the longue room, setting one down in front of Clarke and the other next to it before sitting down herself and curling into Clarke’s side. 

 

‘Raven’s insisting that I come over tomorrow and watch Game of Thrones with her,’ Clarke frowns at her phone, ‘she knows I don’t like that show.’

 

‘You’ve never even seen a full episode before how do you know you do not like it if you haven’t tried it?’

 

‘If I liked it I wouldn’t have fallen asleep watching it,’ Lexa rolls her eyes at the matter of fact voice her girlfriend puts on and snatches her phone from her hands. ‘Hey!’ Clarke yells, trying to steal her phone back, but the smirk on Lexa’s face tells her she’s too late when she manages to get it back. Its Clarkes turn to roll her eyes at her girlfriend when she sees the message.

 

**Mrs Poe [11:28PM]**  
_U don’t have a choice ur watching it w me_

 

**Clarke Rubber [11:31PM]**  
_Sure I would love to_

 

**Mrs Poe [11:32PM]**  
_Thnx lex but give ur gf back her phone_

 

**Clarke Rubber [11:37PM]**  
_Fine!! Ill come over and watch it!!_  
_I hate both of you_

 

**Mrs Poe [11:38]**  
_U <3 us_

 

Clarke shows Lexa the messages and huffs when Lexa smirks at her, rolling her eyes and reaching for pizza when Lexa pecks her on the cheek. 

 

The pair spends the rest of the night eating pizza and watching some show called Summer Heights High that Clarke had found out about on the internet. Lucky for them it was on Netflix and they binge watched the entire show, which is only eight episodes. By the last episode, Lexa is falling asleep on Clarkes shoulder, understandably so seeing it was nearing 2am. Clarke flicks off the TV and gently starts to run her hand up and down Lexa’s forearm. 

 

‘Lexa,’ Clarke speaks quietly, laughing a little when Lexa groans and tries to cuddle further into her girlfriend’s side.

 

‘I don’t wanna get up,’ Lexa whines, groaning as she feels Clarke starting to shift and eventually stand up, leaving Lexa to glare at her from the couch.

 

Clarke smiles affectionately down at her sleepy girlfriend before moving to pull her up onto her feet. ‘C’mon sleepy head, if you can make it to bed there’s a reward waiting for you.’ Lexa immediately perks up at this, more willing to let Clarke lead them upstairs to bed. The pair removes their clothes, Lexa opting to just wear her bra and a pair of loose shorts to bed while Clarke pulls an old, baggy t-shirt over her head, and collapse together under the covers. 

 

‘My reward?’ Lexa reminds, pulling Clarke into her arms and tangling their legs together. 

 

‘Sleep,’ Clarke mutters, chuckling when she hears Lexa groan. 

 

‘It’s a good thing I love you,’ Lexa huffs, settling down and closing her eyes.

 

‘I love you too, dork.’

 

*~~*~~*~~*

 

‘Do I have to?’

 

‘Yes, you promised,’

 

‘But Lexaaaaaaaa,’ Clarke whines as Lexa pushes her towards the front of Raven’s unit. Lexa tuts at her girlfriend’s reluctance and pulls her towards the door, knocking on it and waiting. When Raven opens the door, she is met with a smug looking Lexa and a grumpy looking Clarke who is wearing a “Mother of Dragons” t-shirt. Raven dissolves into laughter which makes Clarke scoff.

 

‘As promised, one Clarke Griffin,’ Lexa bows and pushes Clarke towards Raven, who takes her by the wrist and pulls her fully inside.

 

‘Just so you know, I hate both of your very much,’

 

‘No you don’t,’ Lexa and Raven say at the same time, turning to laugh while Clarke pouts and groans at their antics. 

 

‘Now, I expect that Clarke shall leave here a fan of the show, okay Raven? And if she likes Jon Snow do not expect me to ask for your services again,’ Lexa fake glares at Raven, raising her eyebrows as though she is challenging the woman.

 

‘Said the lesbian…’ Raven just rolls her eyes and pulls Clarke further in with her, ‘by the time we’re finished here your lady is going to be into Daenerys more than she’s into you!’ The door closes behind them and Lexa just smiles, knowing her girlfriend is going to come out of there a changed woman. But now Lexa has a more important matter to attend to. She heads back to her car and pulls out her phone, searching for a 2 dollar shop. Several pop up, and after choosing one and putting her phone down it dings with a message. 

 

**W(r)ench Monkey [01:23PM]**  
_U owe me big time_  
_Clarkes already complaining_

 

**Commando [01:25PM]**  
_I appreciate you doing this for me_  
_And so will Clarke, trust me_  
_Now get off your phone and start watching, I was not kidding when I said I expect Clarke to be a fan when she walks out of there_

 

**W(r)ench Monkey [01:27PM]**  
_Yea yea_  
_Go do ur thing all g here_

 

Lexa rolls her eyes at her phone and sets it down again, pulling out onto the road and heading to the shop she selected. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*

 

**Big Gun [05:24PM]**  
_I have a question_

 

**Mr President [05:28PM]**  
_Ask awau_  
_*away_

 

**Big Gun [05:29PM]**  
_Do you know of any parks that are fairly secluded in our area?_

 

**Mr President [05:30PM]**  
_Maybe…_  
_Any particular reason_  
_?_

 

**Big Gun [05:32PM]**  
_I’m taking Clarke on a date_  
_I promise you if you tell anyone, especially Raven, they won’t find your body_

 

**Mr President [05:34PM]**  
_Here I was thinking you needed to hide a body_  
_Theres one on Harris st and another on Brooklands_

 

**Big Gun [05:38PM]**  
_Thank you Lincoln_  
_I’ll be sure to let you know if I’m in need of assistance hiding a body_

 

**Mr President [05:39PM]**  
_Glad I could help_  
_Now go woo your girl_

 

*~~*~~*~~*

 

‘Where is it, I know it’s here somewhere… Fuck!’ Lexa curses as her head hits the boot of the car, dropping the blanket she’d just found. She lets out a groan as she feels the lump starting to form on the back of her head. Great, just what she needs. Sighing, Lexa grabs the blanket out of the boot again and dropping it shut carefully, picking up the bag on the floor and heading out into the park. 

 

It was fairly late now, bordering on 6pm, which meant the only people really out where joggers and dog walkers, so Lexa pretty much had free range of the park. She’d scouted both parks Lincoln had suggested, and gone with the one on Brooklands Drive, maybe only a 10 minute walk from their house. Once Lexa finds the spot she’s looking for, she drops the bag and blanket on the grass and pulls out her phone from her pocket. Opening her messages to text Clarke, Lexa finds that her girlfriend had already texted her.

 

**Princess <3 [01:59PM]**  
_Fuck you_

 

**Princess <3 [2:10PM]**  
_Youre lucky I love you_

 

**Princess <3 [04:55PM]**  
_I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me! The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands._  
_Brb dying_

 

**Princess <3 [05:48PM]**  
_Sorry lex but I’m breaking up with you to get with Daenerys_  
_It was fun while it lasted_

 

**Commander Raccoon [06:10PM]**  
_Well I guess I planned this date all for nothing…_  
_Have fun with your dragon Queen_

 

**Princess <3 [06:15PM]**  
_Wait hang on date?_  
_Is that why you havent been checking your phone?_

 

**Commander Raccoon [06:17PM]**  
_Yes, a date. But now that we’re no longer dating it doesn’t matter_

 

**Princess <3 [06:20PM]**  
_Nvm Im not with Kahleesi anymore I love you lex_  
_I love you much more than a dragon queen_  
_My raccoon is much hotter <3_  
_And much better in bed lets be real_

 

Lexa doesn’t even try to hide her laugh as she reads Clarke’s messages, heading back towards her car. 

 

**Princess <3 [06:25PM]**  
_Lexa why arent you replying?_  
_Lexa????_  
_LEX???_  
_LEXA STOP IGNORING ME IM YOUR GF YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO_

 

It doesn’t take long for her to reach Raven’s place again and Lexa chuckles at the plethora of messages waiting for her when she checks. Lexa gets out of the car and heads towards Raven little unit on the ground floor of the complex before knocking and waiting. Clarke opens the door and throws herself at Lexa, who wraps her arms around her girlfriend and laughs.

 

‘You said date, where is it?’ Clarke questions, skipping the greetings and going straight to the details. ‘This is why I’m here isn’t it? You totally brushed me off on Raven so you could set up our date!’ 

 

‘To be fair,’ Raven walks up to the pair at her front door, a beer in her hand, ‘Lexa never told me it was a date. She just wanted me to keep you busy. Getting you into Game of Thrones was just a bonus.’ Raven smirks and leans against the door frame.

 

Lexa nods her head at Raven and presses a quick kiss to Clarke’s forehead. ‘Thank you for your help Raven, but we have a date to go on.’ 

 

Raven just pulls a face at the pair and waves them away. ‘Fine, go on. Get your gayness out of my face and go do it somewhere else.’ Clarke blows a kiss to Raven, who pretends to bat it away, and Lexa just smiles before pulling Clarke back to the car. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*

 

‘Does this mean we can watch Game of Thrones when we get home?’ Lexa asks while they drive, periodically checking to make sure Clarke isn’t peaking. 

 

‘Possibly, depends on what this date is. You won’t tell me so…’

 

Lexa just rolls her eyes, this being one of the numerous attempts in getting her to spill what she’s planned. Soon enough they reach the park again, the sun has fully set by now, and Lexa can see her hard work from the car. Lexa gets out of the car and helps Clarke out, moving to put her hands over Clarke’s eyes so she can’t peek.

 

‘Lexa! Your hands are freezing!’ Clarke yelps, trying to pull away but trapped between Lexa behind her and her hands on her face.

 

‘It’s not far, I promise. You’ll survive a little longer.’

 

Lexa leads Clarke down the concrete path for a while, before they break off it and into a bunch of trees. As they walk across the grass, Lexa check over her set up, making sure it’s all in order and working and stops in front of it but keeping her hands over Clarke’s eyes.

 

‘Are we here yet? Can I see?’

 

‘Yes, we’re here,’ Lexa says softly before removing her hands and stepping beside Clarke to watch her reaction.

 

The space in front of them is beautiful; a soft looking picnic blanket lays on the grass with food already piled on it. The area around it is surrounded by fairy lights in all different colours, red, blue, pink, green, strung up in the trees and around the bushes, giving it a magical vibe. There are jars all colours of the rainbow with tea lights in them that dot around the blanket, flickering softly. 

 

The whole set up looks like something out of a fairy tale and Lexa praises herself because she didn’t think she was going to be able to pull it off on her own. The force of someone wrapping their arms around Lexa breaks her out of her thoughts, her face being peppered with kisses before her lips are captured in a long, passionate kiss. Clarke pulls back grinning like an idiot, that makes Lexa smile back, an actual, properly smile. 

 

‘This is absolutely gorgeous Lexa! I can’t believe you did all of this, and for me? This must’ve taken ages.’ Clarke drags Lexa towards the blanket as she speaks, sitting down and waiting for Lexa to join her. Instead, Lexa just gazes down at her girlfriend because she looks undeniably stunning, like a princess, sitting there with her slightly mussed hair with an array of colours washing over her. Lexa can’t help but stare, taking in how beautiful her girlfriend looks, before joining her on the blanket. They both ignore the food in favour of Clarke pulling herself onto Lexa’s lap and pulling the brunette in again for a bruising kiss. Clarke’s fingers tangle in Lexa’s soft curls as Lexa’s hands find their way under the hem of Clarke’s shirt and run lightly up and down her back, pulling the blonde closer. 

 

It’s Lexa who breaks the kiss, pulling back to see Clarke’s face clearly. The joy and awe on Clarke’s face tells Lexa that she had definitely done a good job with this, and Clarke only confirms it when she speaks.

 

‘All of this… I can’t believe you did this all for me, Lexa,’ Clarke just shakes her head, staring around at the setup, the bright lights chasing away the darkness. 

 

‘I’m glad you like it,’ Lexa says softly, eyes only for the beautiful woman sitting on her lap.

 

‘I love you,’

 

‘I love you, too.’

 

‘Oh, and by the way I really like Jon Snow.’


End file.
